User talk:Pierius Magnus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Germanian Empire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Youngla0450 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Youngla0450 (Talk) 07:51, 26 December 2009 Some Rules Please read the Imperial Wiki:Rules before you write. Also, I am the one who creates the Germanian Empire, but you can give me ideas at will. --Brenda Young 13:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Government Yes. Tell me about the government of the German Empire. And yes, Germania is based on Germany. This Germania has colonies on every contient and also is a surviving aboslute monarchy and a major great power, winning both World Wars.--Brenda Young 15:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Aha... In this scenario, Germany won both wars. Germania is how Germany would have been if they would have won the wars, is that it? I like the idea, Brenda! For me as a historian, it is kinda interesting! How did you like my information about language and culture? Dr. Magnus 15:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) My Version I mean, in my verision, Hitler never existed and my Germania was an aboslute monarchy when it was established in 1871. Also, I have it that Britain's colonies and some of France and Belgium's colonies became Germanian colonies, and that Germania forced all three of them (including Russia), to pay billions of dollars in gold and trillions in paper money over a period of twenty years. --Brenda Young 15:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Forget about Belgium. They only had one colony, not more then that. Could you make the Netherlands more powerful, in this version of history? That they were allies of Germania and ultimately annexed the Dutch speaking part of Belgium, whereupon France annexed Wallonia, the French speaking part? As a Dutchman I would like to see my own country more powerful in this alternate history. Do you agree? Furthermore, I like this! ;) Dr. Magnus 15:20, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Adjustment In this story, the Netherlands annexes the Dutch-speaking part of Belgium, while the French speaking part is incoporated into Luxembourg (remember, France is weak in this verision), and the central rump core of Belgium becomes the Germanian puppet state of Belgium-Kingdom. The Netherlands also gains France's remaining lands in Canada and the Carribean, and Germania forces Russia to cede Ukraine to Austria-Hungary and grant the Baltics, Russian Poland, and Belarus independence. In this verision, Germania gets about eighty percent of France's wealth. --Brenda Young 15:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Okay! I like this version of history! Without Hitler, without France (I dislike France) and with my great nation of the Netherlands as a powerful country! Brenda, if only history would have went like this! Lets say in Europe, they pay with Reichsmark (german money) rather then with the euro! :) Dr. Magnus 15:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) The European Union still exists, but as the Wikian Union, and Germania plus the Netherlands dominates it. France still exists, but her army is limited to 20,000 and she is not allowed to have a navy or air force! Britain's navy is completely dismantled. In the War, the Allies were Germania, the Netherlands, Italy, Austria-Hungary, the United States, and Romania, while the Enemies were Britain, France, the Turks, their colonies, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, and Norway. The euro also is still used, but Germania refuses to use it herself. The Imperial Dollar is the currency of Germania (a verision of the Reichsmark). --Brenda Young 15:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, this is great stuff! I like this new wikia already. I hope you will be able to find more users to join in. After all, the more, the merrier! And we need more manpower to get the wikia running. Dr. Magnus 15:37, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :: I hope that in your version Transsylvania, Basarabia and Northern Bukovina are Romanian, otherwise you'll have a problem with me :P --Bucurestean 19:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Just contact Brenda, Bucu. She will be glad to hear your suggestions. In alternative history, there are no bounderies my friend. Dr. Magnus 19:28, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Memberships Tell some of your English-speaking friends to come and enroll at this site. I will go to other creative wikis and recurit members. --Brenda Young 15:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :I will do that. The problem will be, that many friends of mine: #Either suck at English #Or suck at history Since your are American, I think you have a better chance at this. Anyway, I will see what I can do! :) Dr. Magnus 15:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Meaning The anthem for Germania is the royal anthem for the Germanian Emperor. And also, you can create and edit pages, but only with my knowledge and if it complys to the Germanian timeline. Also, give me ideas of how to write how World War I turns out in this timeline. (Note, the States are on the Germanian side). --Brenda Young 15:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :And Russia? On which side is Russia? I believe with help of the US, Germany would have nailed those Russians, big time! I believe with help of the US army, Germany (Germania) would have conquered major parts of Russia. It would have been even bigger then. Belgium would never have survived the war then, and would have been annexed by 1918. The Netherlands would have been mighty and powerful then, and France not. Dr. Magnus 15:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Question What makes you think Pierlot is a satan? --Lars 15:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :The fact that he is kinda like my personal online nemesis. But there are multiple people who think the same of him. For example, on wikia (the main site), a Wikistad user named Olivier Bommel also came to support me and accuse Pierlot! I was so glad he came. Several old wikistad users have mailed to Sannse en Angela for a crosswikia block for Pierlot, several times. I warn you, never give him any power, and never make him a moderator! We did it, and he messed up the entire wikia untill everyone left it... Dr. Magnus 09:49, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Russia.. Russia was on the side of Britain, France, Norway, Australia, Canada, and New Zealand. The US entered the war on Germany (Germania)'s side and they crushed the Russians. Russia was forced to pay $500 million Dollars to Germania once a year until 1938, and was forced to give Ukraine to Austria-Hungary (a Germanian ally), and grant indpendence to the Russian part of Poland, Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania, Belarus, the Central Asian states to be divided between Germania and the United States. The southern part of Russia would be ceded to Persia (Iran, a Germanian ally). Also, Romania gained Besserabia while Bulgaria would annex Greece and the part of Turkey including Istanbul. Turkey (a British ally) would be reduced to a rump state, and it's colonies given to Germany and the Us. --Brenda Young 16:01, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :I like this version of history! I see you have put quite some thought in to this! How long did it take you to think of all this "what-if" scenarios? :) Dr. Magnus 20:42, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, depends on the effort. All of the history will remain the same, with small adjustments, until after the Franco-Prussian War. Under it, I have written that Germania will get all of Britain's colonies from the start of 1871, so a lot of history changed, and Britain would get the real Germany's colonies, and France would keep it's colonies, but after both world wars Germania would get all of Britain's colonies, many colonies of Turkey, and also some French territories. --Brenda Young 21:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Belgium's rump territory is the territory that speaks Belgian. Wallonia is now a province of Luxembourg, tripling it by three million people and Flanders part of the Netherlands, tripling it by six million. Also, why do you hate France? --Brenda Young 22:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :I do not hate France. Dislike would be a better word for it, because at school I was forced to learn their hard to pronounce language and I was very bad at it. And by the way, to correct an error you made: there is no language named "Belgian"... there is only French and Dutch people in Belgium. There is no Belgian, there is two different languages. That is why Belgium has internel conflicts between the French speaking people and the right-wing Dutch speaking people. As of the Netherlands, I like the way we have evolved into a more powerful nation in this alternate history of yours! Dr. Magnus 09:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, so the rump state will be the capital of Belgium, barely. Also, I have heard of who is the queen of the Netherlands: named Beatrix, daughter of the previous queen, Juilana, who abicated in her favor, who was daughter of Willhemina, who abicated in her favor. In this alternate history, Queen Willhemina won for the Netherlands Flanders (the Dutch speaking part) while Luxembourg gobbled up Wallonia (the French speaking part). And today, the Netherlands is powerful and allies with Germania. --Brenda Young 14:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :This is just great! Keep up the good work! I hope you will find more people to join in, though... running a wikia with just two people in it is just... kinda boring! :P No offence! Dr. Magnus 09:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I now. But I will try to get more people to come here. --Brenda Young 19:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Sir Magnus I will tell Dietrich what you said. Sorry that your'e baned. I will also make sure your articles are not vandalized. --Brenda Young 16:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks a lot dear Brenda. You are very kind to me. Unlike the king and his jesters... I think Dietrich will like to hear he can count on the support of the Donia Clan and the LCP, and on yours, I saw! :) Dr. Magnus 16:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sir, That damn Prime Minister Yuri, the puppet prime minister of King Dmitri I, forced Dietrich to close down his party, threatening them with ransacking their homes. So, unfortunetly it was short lived......I guess the King ordered the party's shut down. --Brenda Young 16:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Brenda, we will avenge them! Tell Honnecker that the Red Baron and Brenda Young will avenge him. Tell him Pierlot also supports him (even though he is purely evil) Honnecker is a great man! His effords will not be in vein, the king will suffer, this dictator has to go away! Dr. Magnus 16:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok.................oh and I am withdrawing my vote from the prime minister. I will not vote for the Communists, but I do promise you my support. Oh, and I believe the King needs to be replaced by a president. --Brenda Young 16:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, please vote for me! Who else will? I need at least one vote, and I could really need yours. Also, you could vote for Oos Wes Ilava, who is also against the king, or Alexandru. That is three votes. Please also vote for me. :) Dr. Magnus 17:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sir Sir, if I could I would vote for you, but I do not want to be banned by the rulers of Lovia like you and Dietrich were. I secretly support you, but if I vote for you, my reputation might sink. --Brenda Young 17:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Even though I was blocked, the king still respected me to much to kick me out of the elections. If my party was not respectable, it would not have been allowed to run in the elections. It is completely safe for you to vote for me, nobody will judge you for it. Only then you will truly support me. You will not be blocked for it, as it is not illegal. It is perfectly legal. And, if you do this, I will vote for you party aswell. :) Dr. Magnus 17:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I voted for you! --Brenda Young 17:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! You are great. As soon as I will be unblocked (which is the 15th of January this year) I will vote for your party! :) Dr. Magnus 17:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Hopefully I will see you soon there! --Brenda Young 02:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I recognize your title as "Baron of Donia". And also, the Iron Guard Party is aiming for the dissolution of your Communist Party. And also, Pierlot has taken control of the Iron Guard, "democrazing" it. --Brenda Young 14:15, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for telling me these things, Brenda. You are keeping me well informed. I do think Pierlot taking over the Iron Guard Party, however, is a very bad thing. I also noticed the party now gets support from a user named Drabo Doorian. What do you know about him? Dr. Magnus 14:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) My Party is only supporting those most likely to defeat the King's prime minister. --Brenda Young 14:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think you should ask three or four people to come to wikination. Let them join the site and all make at least 50 edits, so that become citizens and have the ability to vote. Then they can vote for LOWIA (Oos Wes Ilava), he is a better candidate for presidency. Or for me. I must do well at the election! And so must you, Dr. Magnus 14:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will not get into alliance with him. --Brenda Young 14:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :That is a wise decision. You go tell him that, very clearly. Otherwise he will keep annoying you, begging to join in! :) Dr. Magnus 14:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok. --Brenda Young 14:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Tell Me? I heed your advice. But tell my curious mind, why are you enemies with Pierlot? --Brenda Young 14:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I have known him from another wikia, it was a Dutch site named wikistad. I was a moderator there and a bureacrat, a very import site leader. He has caused us nothing but trouble, me in general, and after having been warned and blocked dozens of times he was banned forever from the site (he still is). That is why he hates me. And does everything he has in his power to get me blocked. You understand? Dr. Magnus 15:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Pierlot is a full-fledged bastard and liar! He says of me. Of all people, I'm a girl! Why would he say that of a girl? --Brenda Young 15:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :No Regalorium has adviced Pierlot to contact the central wikia! That means Pierlot will have you banned as a sockpuppet. He also had me banned by them, and I was also innocent of sockpuppetry! He needs to be stopped! How dares he do this to you, a girl, who believes in God? Stupid bunch of atheists! I believe everything will be allright, as soon as Pierlot gets banned instead of you! How dares he be so mean for you, just because he dislikes me? He has always been like this! Dr. Magnus 15:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) --Brenda Young 15:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I am going to the central wikia as well. This needs to stop, now! :I fear it already to late. Pierlot will do everything in his power to get you blocked because he hates you. Inform the king aswell. Dr. Magnus 15:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I told the king, but he is not online. --Brenda Young 17:40, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :You'll be fine. Trust me. Just tell everyone at wikia what Pierlot is doing, and how he is behaving. They will block him, rather then you! He is a mean bastard, he deserves a block rather then us. Dr. Magnus 20:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Sir, the Lovian Cabal or elite are trying with all their might to keep hold of the reins of power. They are growing weary of our new Republic. --Brenda Young 14:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :We need more supporters. To bad Dietrich is blocked. He will be back in six days however. I have high hopes for the future. As long as we get more followers, we have a great chance to win this battle for justice and equal right. Are you with me, Brenda? Remember: we are on the path to justice. It is only a matter of time before the king gives in to our demands. Dr. Magnus 14:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Is the path to justice one of sockpuppets? 19:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I do not understand you, your majesty. The path to justice lies in the democratic process and only by getting a majority of votes one can make big changes. This I perfectly understand. Dr. Magnus 07:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I will stay on Lovia I'll be happy to help out on Lovia. I've read through the agenda of each party and would like to support the LCP. I agree with all of its points. I'm not sure if I can achieve the number of useful edits in the next few days because I need to revise for a History exam on Thursday.--Scanderson 11:11, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I am very glad you support the LCP. Just add your name to the list of members on the party's article. Also, try to make a character of your own, so that when the time comes and you have enough edits, you will be instantly made into a citizen. Dr. Magnus 11:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) King of Lovia gone mad? I see today that the King of Lovia has banned quite a number of members. The excuse each time is sockpuppetry. They include Brenda and you. Pierlot has apparently been welcomed back. I don't intend to suck up to anyone over there while there's so much unrest, but I'll keep an eye on events. You don't have much freedom in Lovia. At least that can't happen here. If we had more members, we could start political parties and companies and cities. Maybe mention alternate realities of other countries in *this* world too, if Brenda didn't mind. The way Lovia's going, there will be no members left there anyway. Hit libbe dat Germønsz Raicze! God mid aus!--Scanderson 00:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :You are completely right. He has blocked numerous people: #Me #You #Brenda #DietrichHonecker #Drabo13 #William Johnson #Bantu-Gira :And all of our IP adresses. Not even a single user can e-mail, edit his or her own talk page or edit any page. For a full month. And all these users (most at least) tend to have been against the King. So how does he stop us? By banning us until the elections are completely over. Once we all get back, we will all join the LCP and become the biggest party, then we will give the King the same punishment. Or something like that... at least: this is many things but not democracy... Lovia is being reigned by a dictator and his servants. Dr. Magnus 07:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Pierius, ik wil je even een klein adviesje geven. Verzetten heeft weinig tot geen zin. Bucu and ik hebben in maart 2008 Hurbanova onafhankelijk verklaard http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hurbanova&diff=13418&oldid=13414 in de hoop dat Dimitri zou vertrekken. Op het tijdstip dat we de onafhankelijkheidsverklaring publiceerde, was de hele meute (inc. Dimitri) op IRC en ik kan nog wat citaatjes geven: (Bucu) "De koning regeert voor de volle 100%" - (Dimitri) "klopt" en nadat we de onafhankelijkheid hadden verklaard: (Dimitri) "ga". We, Bucu en ik, hebben er destijds veel energie ingestoken om Dimitri in te laten zien dat het beter kon, maar dat heeft nergens toegeleid. Dimitri blokte ons allen en vervolgens ging hij gewoon door. Nu heb ik ermee leren leven en het interesseert me ook nog maar weinig hoe ondemocratisch Lovië dan wel niet mag zijn. Al bij al: ik blijf een tegenstander van democratie op de manier zoals ze het in West-Europa doen :) --OuWTB 09:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Waar ik me aan irriteer is dat onschuldigen worden geblokkeerd omdat ze volgens hem "sokpoppen" van mij zouden zijn, wat enorme onzin is. En dat Pierlot, die vanaf dag één met de fascisten meeging in alles en zelfs nog hun partijleider is geweest, nu ineens overal mee weg is gekomen. Ik zal die gasten waarschijnlijk nooit begrijpen. Ik was niet eens meer op wikination actief, ik was immers al twee weken geblokkeerd... Nu komt er weer een volle maand bij, en volledig onterecht. Democratie zuigt idd! ;) Dr. Magnus 09:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Dat van Pierlot begrijp ik ook van geen meter.. Als dat op landj.wikia was gebeurd had ik 'm allang drie jaar geblokkeerd. Het enige voordeel van hem niet blokkeren is dat hij dan geen sokpoppen aanmaakt. In Libertas heeft hij een stuk of tien sokpoppen daardoor... Ik vrees dat je die verlengde blokkade verdient hebt aan het feit dat je een beetje tegenstrubs bent :) --OuWTB 09:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Het punt is, ik heb geen enkele sokpop. Niet één. En Dimitri kon dat ook niet bewijzen, en de wikia staff evenmin. Alleen kreeg hij de tip iedereen die hij wantrouwt of die "voor problemen zorgt" te blokkeren en dus blokkeerde hij zes (volgens mij onschuldige) mensen: #Me #Scanderson #Brenda #DietrichHonecker #Drabo13 #William Johnson #Bantu-Gira Kortom: alle volgelingen van de fascisten (behalve Pierlot) en alle communisten (ik en Scanderson) en jouw LOWIA supportertje. Nog altijd snap ik niet dat Pierlot hiermee weg is gekomen. Hij was verdomme zelfs de leider van de IRP! Ik zou zowel zijn account als zijn IP minstens een maand blokkeren, net zoals de rest. Of is hij wél betrouwbaar? ;) Dr. Magnus 09:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ik begrijp het zelf evenmin. Ik had je graag willen helpen, maar ik voel me toch enigszins machteloos. En tegen Dimitri durf ik het eigenlijk al zowiezo niet meer op te nemen. --OuWTB 10:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Als je mij niet wilt helpen kan ik dat begrijpen. Maar er zijn hier 6 andere slachtoffers die ook wel wat steun kunnen gebruiken. Als je daar geen zin aan hebt kan ik daar natuurlijk begrip voor opbrengen. Doe dan in ieder geval je best om Pierlot dwars te zitten, of, beter nog: op een nette, beschaafde manier anderen ervan te overtuigen dat hij volkomen niet deugd. Hij is niet voor niets voor eeuwig geblokkeerd op wikistad. Je kunt op z'n minst de koning vragen waarom hij zijn ogen sluit voor Pierlots wandaden, waarom Pierlot wordt bevooroordeeld en voorgetrokken. Voor zo'n verzoek om uitleg zal hij je zeker niet blokkeren, en ik ben zeer benieuwd wat hij zal zeggen (zelf kan ik de beste man niet meer bereiken). Wil je dat doen, OWTB? Alvast bedankt, Dr. Magnus 10:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ik heb 't 'm al eens recentelijk gevraagd en het steekt hem ook behoorlijk tegen. Hij zei dat 'ie in 't vervolg wat strenger zou worden, dus het wordt nu voornamelijk afwachten. --`OuWTB 13:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ik hoop dat het zo is. Het enige wat me ervan zou overtuigen zou een blokkade van Pierlot zien. Van een volle maand, wel te verstaan. Dan zijn alle fascisten gestraft. Dr. Magnus 13:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hij zit me weer voor te schrijven dat ik niet met je mag praten... --OuWTB 13:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ja, daar heeft 'ie nogal een handje van. Maar ik merk dat je niet naar Lotje luisterd. Ik ben van mening dat een blokkade van een paar weken Lotje goed zal doen. Dr. Magnus 13:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Please help me I tried to log in under my wikipedia user name but I keep getting an error message. I saw you already edited a lot here and thought you might be able to help me, greetings Alex 13:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps you are not registered here? I mean: wikipedia and wikia is not the same thing. If you have a wikipedia account, you cannot log in here, probably because the account name does no excist yet. Make an account here. I am sure you will be fine. Then answer me from this account and we will see whether or not it has worked. Okay? Dr. Magnus 13:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Futhermore: once you register at one wikia, you will be able to edit all wikias from that account (unless you missbehave in which case you may be blocked). So once you make an account here, you can edit multiple wikias from it. Hope this helps. Dr. Magnus 13:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I tried to create a user (twice by now) which resulted in an error stating that 'this user name already exists'. Is there already a user named Alex(ander) Serov? 13:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It worked! I worked my way around. Thanks a lot Alexander Serov 13:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I hope you will be an active member of this wikia. If wikinations interest you (fictional role-playing nation wikis) then also try this site. From this account you can also edit that wikia (among others). Take care! Dr. Magnus 13:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks again! I might have a look there later on this day. Alexander Serov 13:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Do as you will. And remember, the most important goal of us is to have fun here! That is what wikia's are all about. Dr. Magnus 13:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::It seems that you are not welcome on the site you suggested to me. May we be at war or something? Alexander Serov 13:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I am blocked from that site together with Brenda Young, the founder of this site and our valuable member Scanderson. The site I suggested is run by a despot, a King who acts at times as if he is a dictator, or God himself. But the site is interesting and can be very much fun as long as you follow the rules and do not piss of His Royal Majesty. You can form a political party or join an excisting one. You can create a character, a company, basically everything. I am sure you will like it. Dr. Magnus 13:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Kings suck. Česko was run by a despot for centuries, but now we got a president. Alexander Serov 13:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Do we have companies here too? Or parties? Alexander Serov 13:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Monarchy is a bad thing. That is why we need more members on wikination. Members who dare to be different, and oppose to the monarchy. I am sure you will like it there. The nation has democracy. Every citizen may vote and you can easily become a citizen. So just take a chance and join wikination. You'll be fine, it is a very entertaining project I must tell you. Dr. Magnus 13:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Overtime I might, but me and despots don't go well together. Alexander Serov 13:52, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I can edit on Lovia I've just successfully edited the page on the LCP. Hengst Smid has taken temporary control over the party and the new point 10 is that all citizens deserve a trial with jury instead of being banned straightaway by the King for 'sockpuppetry'.--Scanderson 13:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I want to join to! Alexander Serov 14:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Too* --Bucurestean 16:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Brits hè.. --OuWTB 17:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, Alexander Serov, you may join in (and I saw you did already). I am very glad you joined it. To Scanderson: I am very happy you have joined my party and took over the leadership, you are doing a fine job. To both of you: make an article on your own characters, as is custom on wikination. I myself made multiple characters. See the Donia clan. ;) Enjoy your stay folks. Dr. Magnus 14:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Bucurestean has entered the border of the Germanian Empire from Lovia and left a message on my talk page. Is this member a security risk?--Scanderson 16:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Of course he is no danger or a security risk. He may leave any messages here and say whatever he wants to say. We are not a dictatorship. Germania is a free nation. Unlike Lovia... Dr. Magnus 16:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for not blocking me straightaway then :P --Bucurestean 16:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't. It is unwise to alienate any more people from me at this point. Also, I do not have anything against you, Bucu. We have had our ups and downs. But you are in no way comparable to Pierlot. And you are not a weakling like our Royal Despot. You would have banned Pierlot along with the rest of this fascist scum (and me)... Right? ;) Dr. Magnus 16:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :You know me ;) --Bucurestean 16:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I do... luckily Pierlot, you are not an administrator at wikination! You lack the patience to deal with people like him. Which is, in my opinion, a good quality. Admins cannot be to soft. But if they choose to be hard, there should not be any exceptions. ;) Dr. Magnus 16:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Wat is er trouwens met je Friese nationalismegevoel gebeurd? :P --OuWTB 18:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ach, dat is groter dan ooit nu ik "de hel van '63" heb gezien. Wij Noorderlingen zijn taaie rakkers. De mens in een eeuwige strijd tegen de natuurkrachten! Altijd mooi. :) Dr. Magnus 19:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha :D Eens een Fries, altij een Fries! :P --OuWTB 14:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) "Butter, brea en griene tsiis, wa't dat net sizze kin is gjin oprjochte Fries"! ;) Dr. Magnus 15:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Brenda? Witen ji, wør Brenda is?--Scanderson 15:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :If I know where Brenda is? No, I do not not. She kinda dissapeared all of a sudden. Do you have any clue, I mean: when did you last have contact with her? Is she the one who asked you to this wikia, or did you find Germanian Empire Wikia some other way? Dr. Magnus 15:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I found this wiki myself. I was browsing and found something that interested me. The last I heard was Brenda's approval of my language. Nothing since.--Scanderson 15:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I think she may be on a break or on a vacation. Also, she may have taken her (unjustified) block on wikination very hard. She was very active there and really liked wikination. Dr. Magnus 15:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I accept I accept the task. I think it could be quite interesting if LCP gains influence. It would also be our chance to prove that we are a democratic party and our suspects would be subjected to a fair trial (as stated in point 10).--Scanderson 20:51, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Great! I am very glad you accept the task. It is also very important that you and the other followers you and Serov will recruit make at least 50 useful edits each, and make "characters" on Lovia. When they gain citizen rights (ask the king) this will be required: #50 useful edits #Four days of activity at least #A first name #A last name #A gender #A character :Overall, it is quite easy. Also, see the media coverage this case has generated in Lovia: in this major Lovian newspaper... We are doing just fine. And I am sure, comrade Scanderson, that you will make the LCP proud and succeed in the goals I have set for you. Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 20:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :: It will become a really interesting period for Lovia, I have a slight feeling. I hope the LD will be tolerated if the LCP would really come to power :P --Bucurestean 20:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) We will accept every single party, Bucurestean. But you would do well to kick Pierlot out of the party when we will be in power. There is only one thing I do not except in Lovia and this thing is called Pierlot. This traitor will be severely punished. And what little is left of his questionable reputation will be damaged even more. He will be known as Lovia's version of the US Benedict Arnold. Dr. Magnus 21:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, is he in my party now? I hope not... --Bucurestean 21:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Nope... he is in PD. But if they are smart they kick him out before it is to late. He is not exactly good for "postive" publicity. ;) Dr. Magnus 21:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well, he's got more votes then you (ehem) :P --Bucurestean 21:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::than* --OuWTB 21:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ja, dat klopy. Maar dat zijn stemmen van watjes met stront in de ogen die bang zijn voor de wraak van interpol. En ik heb daar gewoon vette schijt aan. Dat is het grote verschil! ;) Dr. Magnus 21:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ik denk eerder dat ze het leuk vinden om vadertje te spelen. --Bucurestean 21:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Pierlot zal zelf online vadertje moeten gaan spelen... zijn ex-vrouw is nog steeds zwanger van hem. Binnen twee maanden zit McCrooke weer luiers te verschonen, alleen ditmaal niet zijn eigen, voor de verandering... en inderdaad: zo'n kleuter roept wel wat moedergevoelens op van Alyssa... Papa Dimitri speelt dan de strenge maar rechtvaardige huisvader die zijn ongedurige kind een standje geeft. :) Dr. Magnus 21:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hahaha :D --Bucurestean 21:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Update There is now a new member in the party. I asked him in particular because he wrote a number of articles about communism on another althistory wiki. Hopefully Serov and I can encourage more. I started The Messenger in response to the drama caused by La Quotidienne. Some of the opinions on Lovia are a bit biased and we need to counteract that. I don't think you can edit there, can you? If you want to submit something for the journal, just put it on my talk page and I'll do it for you. I'm in a strong position at the moment: some of them would probably like to block me, but they can't and even the King can't because there would be no reason to do so. Hence, I tried to influence them with war speculation. If I'm blocked, it will be a dirty tactic and we can then fight fire with fire. Besides, they shouldn't fear me. I'm going to develop my character a bit more and in doing so add to my number of edits.--Scanderson 15:42, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I am very glad with the way things are going right now. We are really making a strong statement here. I saw several users already refering to the current situation as an invasion of Communists. However, the prime minister, who seems to be a good man, does not fear us. In their words: "only time will tell"... They know our intentions are not bad in any way. I am sure you and Serov will not let me down and that you will be able to recruit more members for the LCP. I already noticed a certain Owen joined in. This is your work, I guess, and I am very pleased with this. It will not take long before the party has even more members. As of now, I am very content. We have the right to be proud of ourselves. What you could do, comrade Scanderson, is to improve you article (Hengst Smid) like you said. And keep the Messenger updated, aswell as our article on the LCP. Expand the latter. Include a link to "The Messenger". Godspeed, comrade Scanderson! Dr. Magnus 15:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::My character's page--Scanderson 17:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Pretty cool! Well done man. You could also link to "the Messenger" (you started it, after all). And you could add a picture of how sir Hengist (Henst) looks like. It's a fine page. If you go on like this and edit like this you will soon reach the point of 50 edits, after which you shall be made a citizen by His Royal Majesty the King... ;) Dr. Magnus 17:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Do you think I could ask the King to recognise the Germanian Empire and grant us a space for an embassy? Or should I wait? I was thinking it might be a sweetener. We could have a Lovian embassy here too. Part of my vision for a Wikian Union. Also, is there anywhere for more private conversations. I think this is quite accessible to spies now, but still suitable for conversations we don't mind leaking to the media. I have a suggestion, which I won't make publicly.--Scanderson 20:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Talk to me here, log in as "Scanderson", I will be Pierius. :) Dr. Magnus 20:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Are you around? I have a moment to go on the chat room. I've also updated The Messenger. Pierlot wanted to get rid of it. That was utterly irrational and if it was got rid of, I would protest because it has not broken any rules. Mind you, I think he's an irrational person. The King did see reason and has not taken any action against me or the newspaper and I genuinely would keep him as a monarch, but his constant worrying about sockpuppets irritates me. and he won't do any favours for himself. Scanderson 14:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) You changed my wiki! --Brenda Young 19:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I did, in your absence! Glad you are back now, Brenda! I am very happy with that. I wanted to ask for your permission to change a few things but you were gone. So I did it any way. I would have reverted the changes anyway. Dr. Magnus 19:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha, even in exile blocked!! :P --Bucurestean 16:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: It stays funny :)) --Bucurestean 19:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::It really is :)) --Lars Washington 07:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia Waarom werd jij op wikipedia geblokkeerd? Aesopos 09:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Shit happens. Pierius Magnus (talk) 10:09, February 1, 2014 (UTC)